


El ganador se lleva todo...

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Image Prompt, M/M, another weird one, forever sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill siempre disfruta ganar las batallas contra Ria. Sentir como si debido a ese triunfo, se apoderara de nuevo de Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ganador se lleva todo...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



* * *

La imagen que el público se formó de él no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad; era una forma más elaborada de decir que muchos de sus seguidores lo describían a la perfección. Poseía un carácter de los mil demonios, ya que cuando se encontraba enojado era capaz de dejar destrucción a su paso, arrasando con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Discutía a gritos, ayudado de su altura, con el cuerpo posicionado para atacar, con la lengua dispuesta a formar palabras dolorosas, el veneno escurriendo por la comisura de su boca. Sin medirse, accedía a que sus instintos lo dominaran.

La intensidad de sus gritos aumentaba conforme su enfado, el grado de furia que sacudiera su cuerpo.

Jamás se caracterizó por contenerse.

Él personificaba todo lo contrario, no hacía nada a medias.

Cuando decidía algo, ponía todo de sí para conseguirlo.

Lo hizo en la música, en la fama, en las peleas, y también ahora en el amor.

En algún bizarro momento, llegó a tener una guerra contra Ria.

No fue planificada, mucho menos declarada, y era un imbécil con su hermano, porque Tom encontraba un consuelo en aquella chica.

Pero no importaba, sólo importaba él.

Además, su hermano siempre se veía mucho más hermoso al lado suyo que al de esa mujer que daba un bálsamo momentáneo a su gemelo.

Tan rápido como llegaba, el otro lo consumía y se quedaba esperando más.

Por eso estaba tan satisfecho.

No podía decir que sus admiradores se equivocaban.

Cuando leía comentarios donde le llamaban diva, la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro y casi amenazaba con fracturarlo en dos, eran la prueba que el mundo no mentía y que sólo le faltaba una corona para dominar el mundo a su antojo.

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí —inició Tom, en su mente contaba hasta el millón para serenarse a sí mismo—, tampoco es que quiera saberlo.

La expresión orgullosa en el rostro de su hermano, su bien peinado cabello rubio y el brillo triunfante de sus ojos le decían tanto, pero no quería detenerse a analizarlo.

Por su parte, su novia se veía derrotada.

Con su lacio y rojizo cabello bien acomodado, pero con los ojos llenos de furia, con el cuerpo inclinado al frente, una vena saltándole en la frente y los puños apretados.

—Tu hermano es un imbécil.

—Ria… —no era una advertencia, ni un reclamo, era sólo una súplica para que guardara silencio.

Su dolor de cabeza amenazaba con hacerlo explotar.

Eso de la combustión espontánea sería una forma de escapar de ese campo de batalla tan violento.

—Es increíble que después de todo —hizo una pausa para lanzarle la mirada más sucia y fría que pudiera a Bill—, sigas prefiriendo al egoísta de tu hermano.

Lanzó su bolsa contra Tom.

Y Bill dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a defender a su hermano en caso de ser necesario.

—Eres un poco vulgar, ¿no lo crees? —sus palabras goteaban desprecio.

Sintió la mano de Tom apartándolo de Ria, y él mismo retrocediendo un par de pasos, separándose de ella lo suficiente como para que la ira se incrementara en sus ojos y su postura pasara de estar a punto de lanzarse a ellos para golpearlos, a una de fracaso.

—Son tan para cual —dio la media vuelta y se marchó ruidosamente, dando pasos escandalosos.

Tom se frotó los ojos con fuerza, se pasó los dedos por el cabello, como un peine que sirvió para despeinarlo y luego soltó un poco de su frustración en forma de un suspiro que se prolongó demasiado.

—¿Estás bien, Tomi? —escuchó.

Suspiró de nuevo y rió por lo bajo.

Su hermano era el más grande de sus problemas.

En la escala en que los medía, un problema Bill significaba noches de insomnio, alcohol, muchos cigarros y quizás romper su dieta vegana para sentirse culpable de algo más que de su hermano y las formas tan extrañas en que éste se comportaba con él.

Bill, sin embargo, estaba más que satisfecho, con una expresión de haberse salido con la suya que le regalaba un aire de superioridad que nadie podría quitarle.

—Termina de arreglarte —inició Tom, mirándole de reojo—. Te invito a cenar.

* * *

En el restaurante, Bill brindó con Tom, estaban bebiendo un muy costoso vino, celebrando una unión que ya no existía entre ellos. Pero Bill era posesivo, y en ese momento lo que tenía que disfrutar no era la compañía de Tom, aunque claro que la apreciaba.

El motivo por el cual su sonrisa parecía no caber en su rostro era que una vez más había derrotado a Ria, y ahora no sólo era el ganador de aquella batalla… se había llevado consigo el premio principal.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero escribirte algo bueno, pero me has dado unos prompts que mi cerebro rechaza, y no es tu culpa, es de mi cerebro, pero es lo que hay... jajaja. Te debo una más :'(


End file.
